This invention relates to a method and means for indicating an appliance condition. While the present invention can be used for indicating a number of different types of conditions within an appliance, one particular application for the present invention is the indication of the degree of dampness of a fabric within a fabric or clothes dryer.
Present clothes dryers do not include any means for visibly indicating the fabric dryness condition to the operator during the drying cycle.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for indicating an appliance condition.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for indicating the moisture level of fabric in a fabric dryer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for indicating an appliance condition which is reliable over a long period of time and which minimizes the need for repair or maintenance.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a means for indicating an appliance condition which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.